The present invention relates to a power system for a telescoping bleacher seating systems; and more particularly, it relates to improvements in the power system, which can extend and retract bleacher seats, such as for storage.
Telescoping seating systems are well-known in the art, and generally include a plurality of benches, each bench having a seating frame or understructure including columns or posts extending vertically from a base on wheels, to the height of a given bench.
Telescoping seating systems can be bench seating systems or seating systems which have individual seat supported on benches, such as for stadium or convention center seating.
Non friction drive systems do not frictionally engage the floor, but instead include an extendable chain that extends from a power drive mechanism positioned at the rear of the telescopic seating structure. Further the extendable chains if not properly adjusted can cause the telescopic seating to extend non-linearly. This condition can cause the extendable chair and/or the telescopic seating to skew, resulting in alignment difficulties. Under extreme conditions, non-linear extension may cause the chain to deform, particularly at the outermost end of the chain where the chains are the weakest and experience the greatest stress. Known extendable chains and the mechanisms for driving them also tend to be quite complex and sensitive to wear, such that they require constant maintenance and adjustment to keep them in proper working condition. A need has long existed for a system, which requires less maintenance in the field, and less sensitivity to stress.
Power systems are used to move the telescoping benches between the use and storage positions. One such power system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,172. Despite the convenience and labor savings provided by such power systems, a need has existed for safer power systems, which do not require the use of chains, or sprockets, which can engage fingers and break or rip human flesh.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a non friction power system for bleacher type seating which is expandable and collapsible for storage, which utilizes a direct drive system without the need for chains or sprockets.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a non friction stadium seating system which installers can simply and easily place in the field without the need for additional and expensive welding of the units.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a motor which is of a lower horse power but of a higher torque and is capable of moving at least 20 or even more rows of bleachers but using less energy than in the past.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following drawings wherein identical reference numerals will be used to refer to like parts of the various views.
The present invention relates to a power system for extending and retracting a telescopic row seating system, comprising a drum operably anchored to a drum frame, wherein a drum has at least two drum shafts rotatably engaged thereto. Further, it includes a plurality of interconnected drive carriages adapted for connection to a telescopic seating system to extend and retract the telescopic seating system, drive carriages being configured to selectively mateably wind onto and off from the drum as the drum is rotated. The power mechanism comprises a motor, a motor frame, at least two motor shafts extending from each side of the motor. The drive shaft is connected by the plurality of coupling means, a drum shaft one side and a motor shaft on the other providing motion to rotate the drum. The drip means enables the drum to rotate and thereby extend and retract the drive carriages so that an extended portion of the drive carriages is substantially continuously tangentially aligned with a wound portion of the drive carriages on the drum.